Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of a sheet feeder, an image recording apparatus having the sheet feeder, and a computer-readable medium therefor.
Related Art
A sheet feeder has been known that is configured to detect an error state (e.g., no sheet to be fed, misfeeding, and sheet jam) in sheet feeding, based on a value of an electric current supplied to a DC motor or a rotational angle of a pickup roller. Further, another sheet feeder has been known that is configured to retry sheet feeding in response to detecting an error state in previously-retried sheet feeding.